Chemically Destroyed
by TheNextTitan
Summary: Starfire has been kidnapped surprise, surpirise. Her mind is always on her friends, but when the new vilian uses that against her, it will wreck her
1. Dreams of Death

Chemically Destroyed

Chapter 1: Dreams of Death

(Dream)

_Jump City was in flames. The tower now lay in wreckage, burnt to ashes. Charred bodies lay everywhere. Starfire screamed, holding her head in her hands as a laugh filled her head. She raised a fist and began blasting everything in sight. The laugh continued, getting closer and then it stopped to let a voice of malice come forth._

"_Starfire, won't you even watch your own friends' fate?" It cackled. Starfire looked up, her eyes red with tears and ten she let out a gasp. All four titans were in chains, limp and ragged. _

"_NO!" She cried. Cyborg raised his head, but a shadow passed him and he blew into a thousand pieces. Starfire began to shake violently as Beast Boy tried to morph. The shadow came up from behind him._

"_I am sorry madam, but we have to put him down." The voice mocked. Beast Boy began to scream, but then saw the flash of the needle and his eyes began to droop._

"_Don't forget, Star. It wasn't your fault." He whispered and then his body sagged. Raven let tears stream down her face, but her eyes glowed red as the shadow approached her._

"_You will pay!" She hissed. Black veins began to circle the shadow, but it simply dodged and chanted a few words. Black bandages appeared and began to wrap her up like a mummy. _

"_Sweet dreams, witch." Raven struggled, but it bound her mouth tightly and left no air. There were a few minutes of forced movement, but then it fell still._

"_NO, PLEASE STOP!" Starfire screamed, but the shadow was upon Robin. _

"_If you dare hurt her, I will…" He growled._

"_Or what, you'll haunt me in my dreams?" The voice cried. A gun appeared. Robin looked wide eyed at it the switched his gaze to Starfire._

"_Run, get out of here before he gets you!" There was another laugh and then a bang._

(End Dream)

Starfire let out a scream, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. She wrenched up from the bed. A sudden jerk made her collide back down, making her dazed and confused. She waited for a moment for her vision to return and looked round. She was belted to a chair in a room that had no windows. Her tracker lay dismantled on a tray beside her along with her communicator. But beside them were syringes of purple liquid. She saw other beds around her, but they were all empty. There was the sound of footfalls and she looked at the door, which creaked open. A light flickered on, blinding her temporarily.

"Who, who are you?" She stuttered. There was no reply as the shadowy figure walked past her and pressed a button. A large tube rose from the floor, filled with blue liquid and wire hung down from the top. Her bed jolted and it too rose upwards.

"Please, let me go whoever you may be!" Starfire cried. The figure simply grinned.

"I am your worst nightmare." He laughed. Starfire screamed and the bed tilted, the belts releasing. She plunged into the liquids, not able to get a grip on the sides. She let out a breathless scream, scrabbling madly at the glass but it was no use. She was drowning, drowning. A mask appeared in front of her and pushed onto her mouth, tightening thickly on the back of her neck. Her feet were bound and her arms by her side. Small wires stuck onto her skin, injecting her with something. Star felt drowsy and her body began to release, giving in. She saw the man in front of her. Blackness overtook her as she fell into a chemical sleep.

Robin awoke suddenly. He got up from his bed and looked round. Why could her hear screaming and laughing? Something wasn't right. He went out of his bedroom and began checking the Titans doors. Cyborg was asleep, so was Beast Boy. He could hear Raven flicking the pages of a book and… Starfire wasn't in her room. He placed a hand on her mattress. It was stone cold.

"Star?" He whispered. "Are you in here?" There was no reply, no flash of emerald green eyes. Robin locked her door again and went to the main room. As the doors opened and he let out a cry. Everything was wrecked. He slammed a button on the wall. The alarm began to go off and soon enough, all of the Titans burst through the door.

"Dude, who had a major party?" Beast Boy gasped.

"Don't know, but Star's missing." Robin growled.

"You what?" Cyborg cried.

"Starfire's not in her room and…" Robin trailed off as his eyes fell upon the smashed up TV. A piece of purple material was holding onto it and it was covered with blood.

"No!" Robin breathed. He bounded away, heart pumping with panic.

"Err; I am so not cleaning this up." Raven said, giving the evils at the two boys.

(Dream)

_There was a flash of lightning and Starfire dodged a blue bolt as it crashed down by her. Thunder boomed above her, making her ears throb. She dived down, towards Titans Tower. Rain started to pour down, soaking her to the bone. The doors were firmly locked, but two green beams shot from her eyes. The metal gave way and she high kicked it open._

"_Friends?" She cried. There was no answer. She punched in the door that blocked the way to the main room. It flew in and Starfire looked round. There was no one. She went past the couch and up to the next set of doors. They too had to be manually opened. After ten minutes of frantic searching, Starfire went back into the main room._

"_Oh, I wish to know the whereabouts of my friends now, please." She wept. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the Titans were standing around her._

"_Friends!" She cried. They gave her glares, crossing their arms over._

"_You're such a dumb-ass." Cyborg snapped._

"_What? Cyborg, I do not understand." Starfire said, looking tearfully at him._

"_Yeah, that's right." Beast Boy said. "You never 'understand'. You're such a slut as well."_

"_Why do you say the mean names?" Starfire asked, looking shocked._

"_Because you are them, you stupid cow." Raven hissed._

"_Please, stop." Starfire weeping._

"_Why should we?" Robin stepped forwards. "You always expect me to save you in battles; always expect me to be nice to you. Well, that's over. I hate you; we all hate you. You're a useless member of the team and such a whore." Starfire burst into solid tears and Robin grinned._

"_And a cry baby." He laughed. Starfire turned away and ran. She could hear them all, laughing evilly and throwing stuff at her. One heavy piece collided with her head and she collapsed, knocked out cold._

(End Dream)

Starfire writhed in her sleep, knocking against the tube. The shadowy figure let out a low chuckle and said, "Soon enough, she'll be gone." He turned away, leaving the tamerainian wrenching in her tube.


	2. Mind Brake

Chapter 2: Mind Break

Robin raced through the city, the R-cycle weaving through late night cars and buses. He clutched the piece of material tight in his hand.

_Wherever you are Star, I'll find you, _He thought. This wasn't right. How come the alarms hadn't been activated when whoever did this wrecked the tower? He was pretty much guessing that Star had heard and gone into the main room and… It was too painful to think about. Suddenly the communicator beeped and Robin swerved dangerously into a sidewalk.

"Report." He said.

"The whole tower security system has been wrecked. The only thing that isn't is the fridge." Cyborg replied, shaking his head angrily.

"Did you look in the security cam videos?"

"Yes and everything has been wiped off. Whoever did this knew a lot about technology and how to totally mess up the tower. And I know why only Star heard it." Cyborg looked hesitant but carried on. "A sleeping gas was put into our rooms, so I can't tell when this happened."

"DAMN!" Robin swore. Cyborg looked slightly scared but Robin shut him off. He revved the R-cycle and burst into speed, knocking over a load of trash cans.

(Dream)

_Starfire was sitting onto of a crag-piece, looking out toward sea. Her hair blew out in the wind and her eyes were glassy. She hugged her knees to her chest, staring at a passing ship. The sound of footsteps came from behind her and she turned round._

"_Star, what are you doing all the way out here?" It was Robin. He looked concerned as she got her feet._

"_I needed to give my thought some time of thinking." She replied, her head hung low. _

"_Is there something wrong?" Robin asked._

"_No, friend. There is nothing of the matter. I am quite joyful and…" Robin cocked an eyebrow and Starfire stopped._

"_Oh, Robin. Something is wrong with me and I keep on having the mares of night about our friend being…" She stopped again and looked tearfully away._

"_Killed?"_

"_Yes." Suddenly there was shouting and the Titans flew down beside them._

"_What is going on?" Robin asked. Starfire froze and let out a scream. Standing above them was Slade. He drew out a knife and stabbed Raven in the throat. She fell down, blood spurting down her cloak. Beast Boy rushed to her body, only to be pulled back by Cyborg. Robin drew out his bow staff and charged forwards, smacking it against Slade's head. Starfire began to fire while BB turned into a T-rex and began to roar. Cyborg shot at Slade with his cannon, but he jumped and threw an explosive at him. But it simply electrified him, blowing up his brain. (I like things that blow up!) Beast Boy was caught in the explosion and tumbled into the sea. _

"_NO!" Starfire screamed. Robin knocked her out of the way of a sword, which plunged into his stomach. It was an instant death, blood pouring from the wound. There was a small jerk and Starfire was pulled into the sea. She was drowning the air bubbles soaring upwards. Slade had his hands her throat, choking her. She tried to shoot him, but she had no strength. White light was flashing before her eyes. _

(End Dream)

The figure watched as Starfire twitch madly. Her clothes had been removed and now she wore white thick straps. (For anyone who has watched the _Fifth Element,_ you know what I mean.) Her blood was filled with chemicals, which were destroying her mind. The figure grinned again and turned to a computer. It had Star's brainwaves on it and they were going haywire.

"Her mind will break and everything about her will be gone."

Robin turned to his R-cycle's computer. He had never told anyone, but Star always had a back up tracker. All of the team did, he just hadn't mentioned it to them.Star's was on the back of her hand. He typed in a code and it began to search. Robin tapped his fingers and suddenly… it had found her. She was… Robin looked shakily at the name. Alien Search and Dissection Lab. Robin began to tremble violently. He contacted the team, who all looked horrified.

"We have to get to her now." Raven said.

"Yeah, or else she'll be like that frog in the fourth grade!" Beast Boy screamed. But little do they know, it was far worse than that.

Starfire twitching had ceased. Her skin was pale and her hair floated lifelessly. Suddenly yellow bolts of light travelled down her arms and crackled on her fingers. The figure turned away and passed through the door. The yellow bolts had signified something. Her mind had broken.

* * *

YAY! I have returned once more! Ahh, it is good to be back. Now, looking at teh reviews, I understand thta some of you are a little stuck withe the story. Right, Starfire was kidnapped, put into one of those evil tube things and is simply being injected with a chemical that is destroying her mind as it metions in thsi chapter. Sorry, I do know it is very short, but I had little time and wanted to put it on today. I know it is really naff, but sometimesI do these things and Ilike it! Thanks for all of your reviews andI shall put the next one up tomorrow after school. Or, if I get any today, I shall put it then. IT DEPENDS!

From TheNextTitan >)


	3. Tell Me

Chapter 3: Tell Me

Robin heard the T-car approach and began to follow the signal. It was weak, very weak. This made him panic even more and he sped on forwards, being cursed at by citizens. But he didn't care. He had to get to Star, before she was… Robin shook his head angrily. The car was close behind him, all of the Titans silent and scared. The building loomed up in front of them, like a huge beast. Rubin leaped off his motor bike and kicked open the door. The R-cycle stopped itself (COOOL!) and put down the stand. The Titans followed. The search had begun.

Starfire small bolts of energy had grown worse. They now crackled about in her hair and travelled down her legs. Those three dreams had been enough to total her mind. The figure watched with intensity. The chemicals no longer gave her dreams. Now they put her in a deep sleep, close to death. Suddenly his pager beeped and he looked down at it.

"Oh great. The god damn Titans are here." He groaned and he pushed a button. The tube slid back into the wall and turned round, facing its white back to the wall. He flicked something on at the wall and an invisible screen came between him and the door. Suddenly a great banging boomed from the door. It caved in and Robin rushed in.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

"Who are you looking for, boy?" The figure said, smirking evilly.

"I think you know perfectly well, you fat git." Robin hissed.

"Now, now, Robin. No need to use those nasty names here." He replied.

"Tell me where she is or I'll punch your face in!" Robin yelled.

"Ooh, now we're getting tetchy."

"You…" Robin charged but smacked into the screen.

"Stupid idiot." Robin growled and placed a hand on the glass. It was seriously toughened, but he had the thing to do that. He got out his electric disks and fixed them to the glass. He smiled at the look on the guy's face and stood back. A beeping filled the room and then…BOOM! The glass shattered and knocked the figure backwards. Robin jumped on him.

"Who the hell are you and where's Starfire?" He ordered.

"I am Dr. Dolittle and I speak to animals, what do you think!" He snapped.

"I think that is you don't tell me where Starfire is, I'll rip your arms off and beat you to hell with them. Tell me!" He retorted.

"Dr. Garth and why do you care about her?"

"Because she is a valuable member of the team and I …"

"Aw, teen love."

"Shut it, ass hole!" Robin punched him and threw him to the other side of the wall.

"NOW TELL ME OR I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT!" Robin snarled, bringing out a birdarang. Dr. Garth got up and smacked a button on the side of the wall.

"Here she is, but your going to have to watch her drown." And suddenly he disappeared. Robin turned and let out a yell.

"STARFIRE!" He ran up to the tube. She looked pretty bad now. Robin punched at the tube. "Starfire, wake up." Then he realised with horror that the oxygen mask had come off. Star was drowning.

* * *

I am really addicted to those damn cliffhangers. Ok, I got three reviews when I got back from day out and read them all. Thank you very much, I am very gratefull. Yes, I do know it is a short chapter and yes, it is a bit weird, but thats me all over. Except I am not short, I am taller than most of the guys in my year. 


	4. Freedom Blood

Chapter 4: Freedom Blood

Robin was in shock. He turned and high kicked the tube, but it wouldn't break. She was loosing air, dying, water filling her lungs. Her drew out an electric disc and threw it at the tube. It exploded, only leaving a scratch on the glass.

"Star, hold on! Please!" He growled. He delivered one heck of a kick this time and took his whole body weight against the tube. It shattered. Starfire fell forwards, only to hang there by all of the wires. She wasn't breathing.

Dr. Garth began to run, flee from what Robin would do to him. He was indeed scared. He turned a corner and…BAM! The idiot flew straight into Raven and back into the wall. Raven had seen him with Starfire (using her powers) and immediately took aim.

"Why Starfire?" She hissed. Dr. Garth backed away, looking perplexed at the girl.

"Because she cares. She is the main carer of the team."

"Don't lie to me, mortal!" She roared. A light bulb burst above them.

"She has the weakest mind, weak and easy to break. So I kidnapped her and put her through so many nightmares, that she doesn't even the life power to survive." Dr. Garth cried. He looked manic, standing there and laughing. Raven lifted him in a black orb and shunted him against the wall. He was knocked out cold. Cyborg and BB came rushing round the corner.

"We heard shouting and we… whoa, what happened here?" Beast Boy said, indicating at the limp body of Dr. Garth.

"Just a little mess." Raven muttered. She gave a disgusted look at the body and walked away. Beast Boy gave looks at each other and followed.

Robin dashed forward.

"Starfire!" He held her and cut the wires. She fell onto him, blood from the holes in her skin dripping on him. He laid her down flat on the floor. Her chest wasn't rising or falling. He bent low over her and joined lips. He breathed in, trying to let her live. Her chest rose and fell each time, but she couldn't do it by herself. Robin carried on until… Starfire coughed. But it wasn't water, it was blood.

* * *

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I can no longer do long chapters! Oh, by the way, don't swear at me while doing your reviews, because I will hunt you down... But onto a more positive reviews, thanks to all people who sent me reviews, you great mates or friends or people who are on this network. So sorry it's getting shorter, but I like leaving it on cliffies and well, you know. The next chapter will go up, but if I get anymore reviews like the latest review, I will remove the story. Sorry but it will happen.

From TheNextTitan


	5. Silver Tears

Chapter 5: Silver Tears 

He ran, carrying her in his arms. Blood dripped onto the wet floor as he sped through the corridors. Her auburn hair blew against his chest while her wounds oozed onto his suit. Something was deeply wrong with Star. Suddenly cracks of lightning encased them both, surging through Robin with electric volts while making Starfire tremble. There was a small growl from Robin, but he carried on, being shocked over and over. There were shouts from around the corner and the rest of the Titans appeared.

"Robin!" Cyborg gasped. "What happened to Star?"

"Her mind has been broken." The team turned to face Raven and she sighed, glancing sadly at the body of her fallen friend.

"Broken? Raven, a mind can' be…"

"Yes it can, Robin. I don't know about her powers but the true force of it will erupt on her body, destroying it."

"No, Raven, I won't let it happen. I am not loosing her!" There was a bolt of lightning and Robin was thrown back, holding Starfire tightly. Raven looked shocked. So did the team. Suddenly a siren blasted through the building. A computed voice started screaming the source.

"WARNING! WARNING! SHUT DOWN OF BUILDING HAS BEEN COMPLETED! PREPARING BOMBING TEQNIQUE!" The team look horrified as they saw a black shape appear in the corner of the room.

"TEAM, MOVE!" Robin roared and he darted out as the continuous beeping suddenly blasted out the whole room.

"Raven, take us back to the tower!" Cyborg cried. Raven raised her hands.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The words escaped through her powers, forming into the huge raven. The dome was almost complete when suddenly an explosion knocked Robin and Starfire out of the portal. They fell, Starfire's limp body falling. The hole in the floor had gaped, swallowing them whole along with rubble.

"STARFIRE!" Everything went black as Robin plunged down, crashing into the ground with a thump.

The Titans reappeared at the tower.

"ROBIN, STARFIRE!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"No." Raven breathed.

"We have to go back for them!" Cyborg cried.

"But, what about the explosions?"

"We gonna have to risk it."

It had been three hours. Robin jerked awake, a serious cramp in his neck and back. He rubbed them furiously and suddenly froze.

"Starfire!" She was no where to be seen. No hand, no nothing. Robin panicked as he got to a stand. Everything around him was rubble. This made him more and more anxious.

"Star? Starfire?" His cries seemed feeble in the large space. He stumbled forwards. She was not in a good condition when he had her earlier, now she was probably worse. His footsteps became straighter and finally he was darting around the rubble pile, searching for her. Suddenly he was thrown off his feet with a blast of lighting. He realised who it was and looked up. Starfire's body lay on top of a piece of wall and now it was blasting anything in sight. Robin leapt and dodged another bolt. Finally he reached her and nearly cried out. She looked horribly sick. Her whole body shook uncontrollably as he tugged off his cloak.

"Star, it's me. Please be ok, please be ok." There was an almighty volt charge and Robin gripped her tightly in his arms. He had wrapped her up and now she looked even sickly.

"C'mon Star. Open your eyes." Robin whispered. The volts had sent his hair on end. Suddenly there was a flash and Robin felt Star's body fall away. Then it stopped and up floating in front of him was Starfire. She backed away, looking scared as he tried to hold her. Her whole body had gone grey. The white straps had disappeared and there was her usual uniform, except that too was grey. Only her eyes remained with colour, shining a vivid yellow. Sparks kept on emitting from her and she flinched every time it did, causing pain to flood through her. Tears wept from her eyes. Ad they fell, silver overcast them.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as Starfire plummeted toward the ground. She crashed into it, letting out a small cry of pain. But she limped back as Robin approached her again.

"Why do you do this?" Her voice, once so happy, had become nothing more than a shrill echo.

"Starfire, it's me, Robin. What do you mean?" Robin was frightened and confused. There was something wrong with her. Then it hit him. Her mind was broken. Now she stood there, shaking and scared. The silver tears dripped down her cheek as Robin tried to get to her again.

"Starfire, what is wrong?"

"Please do not harm me." She whispered.

"Star, I would never harm…"

"Yes you would. You placed me in those mares of night! You made me like this!" She whispered again, falling back.

"No, Star. That wasn't me. You were kidnapped by that maniac and he did this to you! I would never try to harm you because I," He held his breath, "love you."

"Please, do not tell me of the lies."

"It's not a lie. Ever since you came to earth, I have always loved you. Please Star, you have to remember."

"You are not Robin. Robin is my friend and he would not…" Starfire's silver tears began to dance around her. "You are not Robin."

"Yes I am! Please Star, try to remember."

"Robin would not work for the Slade. He would not aim his weapon at me, he would not!" Robin felt his stomach clench. Starfire's tears become thicker, their weird dance madly increasing.

"Star, it's true. I did do that. But I did it out of the love for you." Robin pleaded. Starfire's bolts of electricity began to blast him. He was too overwhelmed to dodge as they collided into him. Starfire fell to her knees, put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't cry, Star. Please don't." Star looked up and saw great tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Robin?"

* * *

Heyyyyyy! That was soooo mushy. Well not that bad, but still.

Thanks for all your reviews. I have listed one below to reaasure them of something.

BlazenHotSun: My thing at the bottom of the page was to try to stop people swearing in their reviews. Unless it is your username or something not too bad, no swearing is allowed. I aplogise if I have freaked you (as I usually do) But I have to do these things.

Next Chapter will be up soon enough. Let me remind you again. NO SWEARING! READ THE ABOVE REPLY TO A REVIEW FOR ALLOWNACES. BYE!

From TheNextTitan


	6. Changes

Chapter 6: Changes 

There was a scream. Robin let out a yell and tried to grab Starfire as she was blasted backwards by a sudden explosion of yellow lightning, breaking through her chest. He missed and felt something wrench him off the ground. Great booms and rumbles shifted rubble, making Robin roll onto his stomach to avoid a large chunk of wall. Starfire was doubled over, pain cascading through her body as the lighting flowed through her fingers and into her limbs. She let out another scream.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried and he leapt forward. He jumped, reaching out for her when out of nowhere; a great arrow of lightning stuck him in the side. He felt himself crash into the brickwork and heard a sob.

"ROBIN!"

Raven was panicking as the T-car came to a stop outside the huge rubble heap that was the Alien Lab. Her hands shook and she drew her hood over her face, sensing comfort that the boys couldn't see part of her face. Cyborg looked terrified, along with a scared Beast Boy.

"Dude, Star and Robin will be ok, won't they, Cy?" Cyborg didn't answer. He didn't feel the will to tell them his opinion, his calculations. But Raven read his face as though it were a book.

"Come. We must find them."

"It's too risky to split up. I doubt our communicators could get a signal through this." Cyborg said, giving a glance at the rubble.

"Who said we were going to?" Raven's voice was harsh and cold.

"I was just saying…"

"Well don't bother." Raven hissed. "Your dumb idiotic suggestions have already been planned on the way here."

"Raven, c'mon!" Beast Boy said his voice higher than usual. "Like you said, it was _just_ a suggestion."

"A suggestion that is putting me off my positive thoughts, Beast Boy. If we want to see Robin and Starfire alive again, we have to believe that they are still alive."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about that they were dead!" Cyborg cried and then he put a hand over his mouth.

"Just shut it." There was no answer back and the Titans began their search, dread gripping their hearts.

Starfire couldn't break free. The bolts tied her down there, sending charges through her. Robin's unconscious body lay beside the brick work. Suddenly there was a flash and she fell forwards.

(It's not a flash back or a dream. I don't know what it is, so decide for yourself!)

_They stood around her, their dark faces looking at her. Her body lay in chains while something drifted out of her. It was the ghost of her, trembling and scared. Suddenly a shadow sucked itself into her heart, it's black dismal form holding her hostage as it began to change her. Red eyes looked down upon her. The chains gave way and the tameranain fell forwards. There was a shrill scream from the ghost and suddenly she dissolved. Starfire looked up at her audience, a lonely sad face returning their gaze. They all laughed and there was a blinding light._

(End of whatever that was) )

Starfire awoke with a start. She shook violently as she pushed herself off the ground. The rubble piles loomed around her and she raised herself to her feet. She tried to fly, but her that had been disabled. Her starbolts were still powerful. Suddenly she heard a groan and whipped round. A boy was stirring sitting up slowly. She darted behind a pile of machinery and tucked herself neatly into a box.

"Starfire?" The voice had spoken her name, but she didn't know him from anywhere. Unless… she had been taken hostage. She saw the metal boots pass her hiding place. She let out a small cry. Blood was streaking down her arm. The kidnapper stopped and she saw a masked face.

"Star, what happened to you? God, your bleeding badly." Robin gasped. He bent down and held out a hand. Starfire raised hers and fired.

* * *

Right, who here is confused? (Raise your hand) Ok, let me explian. Starfiire **IS NOT **turning evil. No, her memory (the ghost thing) has left her and the power of loliness (shadow) has replaced it. All willl be better in the next chapter which I have already written. So if you want to see the next one, I suggest that you review, because after 5, I shall update. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

From TheNextTitan

PS: I am **NOT** mad. I just have problems.


	7. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

Robin was unprepared. He heard his own yell and plummeted into a water pipe. He was drenched instantly and Starfire got out of the box.

"No, Star. Don't do it." He didn't like this. It was as though her memory was… gone.

"Please, let me return to my home planet." Her eyes weren't hers. They were glazed over, lost in despair.

"Star, this is your home planet! You came here and became part of the Teen Titans. Please, Star, remember."

"My home planet is Tameran!" She growled. Her voice was hoarse, as though she had been crying. But, she had been. Robin was scared. Scared for Star.

"Yes, but you live here. You live in Titans Tower!" Robin said desperately. Starfire was injured, blood streaming down her arms. He watched in horror as another wound materialized on her arm, blood pouring from it.

"Star, please believe me. You'll die if you don't!"

"It is better than being alone." These words startled Robin.

"You're never alone. You told me that after I fought Slade. I promise you'll never be alone! Because I am always here for you, I will always stand by you. Protect you from this happening again." Robin cried. A sliver mist appeared around Starfire and it melted into her. Something in her eyes glittered.

"But, Robin. Why did you let this happen now?" Robin panicked. Slowly, the mist was returning her memory but he had to keep it going.

"I would have done anything to keep you safe. Please, Star. Forgive me."

"Why did you hurt me when I couldn't see Slade?" Robin was stuck, held by the last few words. Why was she bringing up the Slade thing so much? But, then he thought, it had nearly broken her heart. It was breaking his too.

"Star, I'm sorry. I never believed you, trusted you when it came to him. But he's gone now, never to come back. Forgive me, Starfire." His heart was on the verge of bursting. He loved Starfire, loved her to the ends of time. But this whole ordeal has messed with that, confusing her.

"Robin, what has happened to me?"

"Starfire?" She looked up at him, her knees buckling as she fell forwards. The mist was gone, faded into her heart. A black shadow swirled pastRobin as he swiftlycaught her. She looked badly hurt, outside and in. The blood still poured down as she went into a deep sleep, freedom bringing peace to her mind.

* * *

This is one of those times when I wish I was a Titan. What would I be? I would like to be able to be my character Chloe, who has dragon powers and stuff. I love wolves and dragons, so I would like to be a mythical creature shapeshirter and a enchantress. But, back onto the main point of this. Please review more if you want to read the next chappie because as soon as I get five more reviews, I shall go onto Chapter 8. But, I shall give you the advantage of a sneak preview. Though it may sound evilly mean, its only fair. (I don't know whatI am talking about lol.) TheTitans struggle to findRob and Star and beginning to came face to face with the facts. Meanwhile, Robin and Star are losing air and Starfire condition isn't great. Join us next time on Chemically Destroyed! 

From TheNextTiatn :)


	8. Loosing Them

Chapter 8: Loosing Them

The Titans lifted boulders, chucking them away as they dug deeper and deeper. They didn't speak, for there was no need for it now. Beast Boy seemed to want to say something to cheer himself up, but then he saw the looks on their faces and turned away. Even now, he wouldn't do it. Cyborg kept his mouth shut. Raven wasn't complaining as she lifted rubble away. It was as though their voices had gone, died with Dr. Garth. But they felt worse.

"It's been five hours." The words making Raven and Beast Boy look up at Cyborg. "And there's been no sign of them."

"Don't say that." Beast Boy whispered. Cyborg felt angry.

"What I am supposed top say? Say the lies and try to blind you with them?" He retorted.

"Enough!" Raven's voice shattered. "We agreed that we would carry on searching until we know for good."

"Isn't this enough for you, Rae? We've looked for five straight hours."

"They still could be in there! Further down!" Beats Boy exclaimed. They all looked away and began again, BB looking tearful as he shifted more and more rock.

Robin sat there, cradling Starfire like a piece of glass. He breathing was getting harsh, so was his. He looked up and heard the sound of voices.

"RAVEN! BEAST BOY! CYBORG!" The voices stopped and then muffled yells could be heard.

"Robin! Is that you?"

"Yes, help us!"

Suddenly there was a gasp and light shone through.

"Thank god we found you!"

"Great, but we need to get out of..." There was suddenly a rumble and the rubble shifted. Robin couldn't help but stare in horror as the stone fell down, toward him and the injured Starfire.

* * *

Damn me and my cliffies. The next chapter will be on in minute. And may I warn all Starfire lovers, it's not going to be happy.


	9. When the Robin cried Star

Chapter 9: When the robin cried star

Blackness. That was all Robin could see. His left arm was pinned and it felt broken. He groped around with his right to try and find Star. There was nothing. He was beginning to panic again.

"Raven! Cyborg! Where are you?"

"Robin, are you ok?"

"Just a broken arm, but you have to find Starfire!" He replied. The voice belonged to Raven and it was full of worry.

"But the rocks fell on top of you both? How could have she moved?"

"At the moment I don't know and I don't care, but right now we just have to help her!" The sound of shifting rock sounded above robin and suddenly a face peered in.

"Robin!" Cyborg lifted the rock that was crushing his arm and pulled him out. Raven was moving rock with her powers while a huge gorilla heaved the rocks away. Robin darted forward, but Cyborg grabbed him back.

"Take it easy man, you still injured." He warned.

"Take it easy? Cyborg, are you nuts? Starfire's in there somewhere and in lots of pain. This is all my fault and I need to help her!"

"Robin…" But he didn't listen. He began lifting rock and boulder away, avoiding the white hot pain in his arm. They all carried on like this sweating buckets until…

"Starfire!" A hand lay among the stone, limp and lifeless. BB dived in and began throwing the rocks away. Bit by bit Starfire appeared and bit by bit, she looked worse and worse. Robin leapt down beside her and placed two fingers on her neck. The pulse was weak and faint, but she was hanging in there. Cyborg immediately took charge.

"Raven, take Rob and Star back to the tower, Beast Boy, take me back to the car. We'll meet you back at home." There was no retort from Raven as she lifted her hood. Robin stood by her, carrying the broken body of Star in his arms, looking close to tears.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The black dome whipped around them and Robin felt the tingling sensation in his chest. His sweaty gloved hands clutched Starfire close to him, hoping beyond all hopes that she would be ok.

The dome faded and Robin rushed out of it, straight onto the bed. Raven had wisely transported them to the medical room. Cyborg burst in, starting to usher Robin out.

"No, I have to stay, Cyborg!"

"Sorry, man, but it's for your own good." Robin fell back out of the doors and they slid shut, locking instantly. Beast Boy helped him to his feet.

"Dude, they did that when Terra…" He trailed off suddenly, thinking sad thoughts but then came back to earth. "You want to eat?" Robin growled and smacked his fist against the wall. He knew Cyborg was right, being in there would be bad for him, but he hated it when decisions that he could make by himself were done by others.

"Can't. Probably bring it back up again." He grumbled.

"But, you're going to need the energy."

"I'll live without it."

"Ok, but if you do, just give me a shout." With that BB walked back into the main room, looking sadly at the door before shutting them. Robin went to his room and locked the door. Darkness comforted him at the time and he sat down on his bed. He put his head in his hands and growled. How could have he let this happen? He promised himself ever since the Slade incident he wouldn't let anything happen to Starfire. Now she was close to death and it was his fault. He knew that Raven was going to get angry at him for blaming himself, but it was the only way out at the time. And these things made him feel responsible. He got up and began pacing his room, the thought of her dying dancing around in his head.

It had been three hours. Robin had fallen asleep, after collapsing on his bed after two hours of pacing. It was 11 pm and the tower lights had been switched off. Robin sat up and opened his door. Voices met his ears and he saw the beams of light emitting from the medical room. He walked toward it, but suddenly Cyborg came out. He looked tired but as he saw Robin, a tear dripped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Robin. She, she couldn't pull through."

* * *

Do you know what? I am truly evil at the ned of this am I not? I am sorry to all Starfire lovers, but how do you know she won't make it? How do you not know that I just might save her? 


	10. Funeral Memories

Chapter 10: Funeral Memories

The Titans had never gotten over it. Cyborg had left himself to wreck after it and Beast Boy no longer shape shifted. Raven was always locked up in her room and Robin hate talking. Now he sat upon the Tower roof, think of all of the times he had had with Starfire. The Ferris wheel, the battles. He had never seen her awake after coming back. Cyborg had said that her heart was totalled after the incident. Robin could remember the funeral. It had been a cold winter's day…

_The church was filled with Tameranains, looking tearful and upset. Galfore stood beside Cyborg, while Raven was next to Beast Boy. They still looked shocked. Robin had been shaking and started when the doors opened. A glossy oak coffin came in. The top was swathed in lilies, pure white. Brass handled was lowered as the men placed it on the stand. Robin felt tars coming to his eyes. Suddenly people came forth and placed bunches of red roses on the floor beside it. Beast Boy joined them, adding photo of them all hugging Starfire. Raven placed a jewelled necklace with a picture of Starfire in the middle. The service started. Robin let the words go over him as he stared at the coffin. As soon as it had started, it ended and Robin walked forward. Galfore stood beside him as he placed the coffin of Starfire on his shoulder. From that day on, while a soft playing of Wake me up when September ends droned inside his head, Robin lost all hope._

Now he stood at the edge. Tears welled down his cheeks and he stepped off. The wind buffeted past him. Suddenly a pair of green eyes floated beside him and smiled. Robin smiled back. The ghostly Starfire appeared and she looked at him with hope. But he could see the fear inside her, seeing him fall. But she wrapped her arms around him and the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

I am really sorry! But I had to end it sometime! Thanks for all of your reviews and watch out for my next story! 


End file.
